Digimon Trinity Chronicles
by MysticStarBurst
Summary: A thousand years ago, the evil Plutomon was stopped from taking over the Digital World and was forever trapped in the Digital Underworld. Now he plans to return and finish what he started. In order to stop him from doing so, three humans were summoned to the Digital World to help defend it. With their Digimon partners, their D-Gauntlets, and DigiCards, will they succeed?


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **THE FOLLOWING IS AN ORIGINAL FAN MADE STORY WRITTEN BY ME. I DO NOT LEGALLY OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO DIGIMON: DIGITAL MONSTERS, BUT I DO OWN MY STORY AND OCs. PLEASE SUPPORT THE ORIGINAL SERIES. THANK YOU.**_

 _ **Hello, everybody! Welcome to my original Digimon story, and by original, I mean its gonna contain all OCs, but cannon Digimon. I had a hard time deciding what story to write first, but after playing the new Digimon Heroes game on my phone, I was struck with the idea to make this. I hope you all enjoy it. If any of you happen to spot any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know. I'll be sure to fix it as soon as possible. :)**_

 ** _Now with that said, let us get on with the first chapter of... Digimon Trinity Chronicles! Hope you all enjoy it. Lol! :D  
_**

 _ **OPENING SONG PLAYS - A World For Us All (Digimon Frontier English Opening)**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Enter A Whole New World_**

* * *

 ** _~New York City, City Streets, Day Time~_**

It was a bright and sunny day in the busy city that never sleeps called New York. There were some clouds in the sky, but not enough to think that it could rain. In the streets, people were going about their usual day. Some were heading to work, while others were off doing their own things, whether it was looking for work, or a chance to make a quick dollar with some form of entertainment. Though, hidden from the public eye, there are some things that people'll do to also make money.

Right now though, near a four-way intersection, people were exiting the subway station and heading up into the streets. Out of all the people that have exited the subway, a young boy stood out among. He was around the average teen height and had short black hair with some small spikes on the sides and along his forehead. He also had dark brown eyes, and fairly tanned skin. He wore a white shirt underneath a dark blue unzipped jacket with the NYC logo in white and black outlining on the back, long black pants with extra pockets on the sides and back, and white and red colored sneakers over black socks.

When he exited the subway station, he stopped the moment he stepped into the streets, letting out a sigh as he watched everyone that were behind him pass by him. He looked around for a moment to see where he was until he heard vibration coming from his right pocket. Without a second thought, he looked down and reached into it, taking out a black android phone that's showing he received a text message from his mother. It said that he needs to be home in a few hours so they could prepare some things for his "big" first day of High School tomorrow.

Reading the text message to himself, he grinned before putting his phone away. "Oh Mom..." he said as he returned his phone back into his pocket before walked over to the street corner, waiting with others for the light to change so he could cross.

As he waited, he let out another sigh before looking up at the sky, seeing the clouds slowly move as he thought about what'll be waiting for him when he starts High School. _Man... Can't believe summer is almost over. Feels like just yesterday it started._ he thought, now looking a bit sad that his summer vacation was almost over as he saw a bird fly by the giant New York buildings. _Boy how time flies._

While he was in thought, the light changed from red to green, signalling the people that they could cross now. Without hesitating, they did, along with the young boy as he looked back ahead and joined them as he crossed too. Once he was on the other side, he just kept on walking with his hands in his jacket pockets, kinda getting lost in the New York street crowd.

 _"Okay... You're probably wondering... Who I am? Well, my name is Alexander Norman, but you can call me Alex for short. Right now I'm on my way to meet my friends in Washington Square Park. We promised to meet each other their today to just basically talk about how our summer has been and other stuff. By tomorrow, we'll be starting High School together. Man... High School. Wonder what that's gonna be like? Probably harder than Middle School, that's for sure. Still... Can't say I'll miss it. My Middle School experience wasn't all that great, and it would've been worse without my two closest friends around. Thank goodness they're coming to the same High School as me. That makes me feel a little better about summer almost being over and all. Comes to show you just how great things can be when you got good friends around. Heh..."_

The more he thought about his friends coming to the same High School as him, Alex smiled as he was almost to his destination. Going around the corner to see Washington Square Park not too far ahead. He stopped for a second to smile at it before continuing heading towards it. However, he was unaware that a strange little girl was hidden in the crowd behind him with long black hair that reached and flowing all the way down to her waist, slightly pale skin, and strange yellow eyes. She was wearing an all white sleeveless dress, had strange silver wrist and ankles bracelets on her, but no shoes or sandals on.

For a moment, she watched him head to the park with a curious expression before someone passed by her, but when they did, she vanished. Like she was never there.

* * *

 ** _~New York City, Washington Square Park, Day Time~_**

As Alex entered Washington Square Park, he looked around to see all the people enjoying themselves on this nice sunny day. However, his smile disappeared when he couldn't spot his friends anywhere. He walked a little further till he was at the fountain in the center of the park, but still no sign of them.

"Huh... That's odd... Where are they?" he asked as he kept shifting his head left and right, trying to spot them, but still nothing. "Hmm... Guess I arrived before they did. Oh well... May as well wait."

That said, he walked over to a nearby park bench and sat, letting out a sigh as he placed his arms behind his head and leaned, taking this chance to relax until they arrive. As he relaxed though, just gazing up at the clouds in the sky, his eyes slowly started shutting. Though he tried to keep them open, he eventually just closed them, feeling too relaxed to try to resist anymore. However, he suddenly opened them a second later when he heard a familiar voice to him close by.

"Hey...! Alex...!" shouted a female's voice, making Alex sit up straight, put his arms down, and turned his head to his right to see a young girl running and waving at him.

She appeared to be around the same age as Alex, and she had medium length red hair that reached down just a little bit pass her neck that looks like it's all over the place, but in a cute way, and a yellow flower hair accessory on the right side. She also had blue eyes and kinda sorta tanned skin, but not bad enough for her to be considered pale. She wore a yellow shirt underneath a pink hoodie that's zipped about three-quarters of the way with white outlining and the words "COOL GIRL" in lavender in the back, a white three layered mini-skirt with black skinny shorts underneath that almost reach down to her knees, and white sneakers over white socks.

"K-Kate!" Alex exclaimed, suddenly standing back up as his friend named Kate stopped when she was close and smiling at him, showing that she was a few inches shorter than him.

"Hey... Sorry I'm a little late." Kate apologized with a bit of guilt on her face. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Alex."

"What...? No you didn't. Not at all really." Alex stated with a nervous grin. "In fact... I just got here a minute ago, so I doubt you were late at all."

"Oh really...? Well that's a bit of a relieve." Kate said as she let out a sigh of relieve and wiped off some sweat off her forehead before giving an angered look at Alex. "Next time tell me that right at the start. Got it?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah. I got it." Alex replied, still grinning nervously, but showing a little bit of fear at the same time, while Kate smiled again and closed her eyes happily at her friend, giggling at how he was acting.

 _"This girl here is one of my two friends. This is Katelyn Valentine, or Kate as she likes to be called. She's a really nice and kind friend, but just don't make her mad. What you just saw was nothing compared to some of the things I've seen over the years. Lets just say some bullies back in Middle School won't be thinking about bullying anyone else again. Sometimes she scares the heck out of me when she's really mad, but for some weird reason... I actually kinda like that about her. Shows how tough she can be. You don't see that quite often in a women my Mom always told me. Not sure why though, nor do I understand it really. Oh well..."_

"So... Has Will showed up yet?" Kate asked, looking around when she opened her eyes, looking for their other friend named Will.

"Nope. Haven't seen him yet." Alex answered before sitting back down. "But, knowing him, he'll show up eventually. Not like him to leave us hanging, remember?"

"Oh yeah... I remember that about Will. Good old Will." Kate stated with a smile before sitting down on the bench with Alex, putting her hands together in front of her.

For a moment, Alex and Kate sat quietly, waiting for their friend Will to show up anytime while watching some little kids play nearby in the trees. Of course, Kate was starting get a little annoyed for some reason as she turned her head towards Alex, seeing him just sitting their quietly. Not even trying to say a word to his friend.

"Well...?" she asked, catching his attention as he turned his head toward her. "Aren't you gonna ask me anything? Like how I am or something?"

"Oh... Uh... Well..." Alex replied, being caught off guard, since he was really trying to avoid saying something until Will showed up, since he seemed a little nervous being with Kate alone. "Okay, since you asked... How are you doing? Heheh..."

"Well I'm doing fine actually. Had a good morning so far." Kate answered with a smile returned to her face, but then it changed to an angered expression again. "Though, I'm surprised you asked me that since I just asked if you would ask me something like that."

"Uh... Um... Is that...wrong...or something?" Alex asked, feeling more nervous, and a little scared at the same time.

"How would I know? And why are you being so nervous all of a sudden?" she asked back, crossing her arms, making Alex more nervous and scared. "Am I making you nervous or something? Because if I am, tell me."

"Well... Uh... Eh... Y-You... Uh..." Alex stammered, wanting to tell her that she was making him nervous, but he didn't want to, since he was too scared thinking what might come of it if he did. "Y-You see... The thing is..."

Just as Alex was building up the nerve to tell Kate that she was making him nervous, another young boy around their age was seen coming up to them from behind Alex. He had light brown hair that was in all directions, but in a one of those cool ways, slightly tanned skin, and green eyes. He wore an orange shirt underneath a grey short sleeved unzipped jacket, black finger-less gloves with yellow wrists straps, dark blue jeans that looked a little worn out, and black and white sneakers over white socks. He also had a long silver chain necklace with a pendant that looked liked the old "peace" logo back form the seventies.

When he saw Alex was stammering on his words, the boy smiled and rolled his eyes before walking over towards him and Kate. "Well... Did I miss something here?" he asked, stopping when he was behind the bench, making Alex and Kate turn their attention towards him, but when they saw him, they smiled.

"Will!" Kate exclaimed happily, knowing that was their friend Will they were waiting for. "You made it."

"About time you did." Alex stated as he stood up and walked around to where Will was on the other side of the bench. "Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting?"

"Oh not too long actually." Will replied with a smirk at Alex, making him get a little annoyed at him. "In fact... I would've been here earlier, but I stopped to watch something real quick. Heh..."

"Watch what exactly?" Kate asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Oh nothing too important." Will answered with a grin, but Alex had a good idea what Will was talking about, especially since his grin was on him mostly. "Heheh..."

 _"And this is my other friend. William Harrison, or Will as we all like to call him. In case you're wondering, what he said he watching earlier must have been me and Kate. Man... He knows about how nervous I can be if I'm with her alone. That's so like him. Always trying to find a way to mess with me somehow and someway. Though, as much as I hate that about him, he's a good friend to have when you need him most. So, in a way, it's kinda hard to be mad at him. Unless you're Kate though. Still... Good friend, good to be around, but just don't do anything stupid or he'll find a way to laugh at it. Sometimes I wonder why he does that. Jeez..."_

"Well, anyway... Here we are. After a long summer, the last day has come." Will stated, leaning over the bench, while Alex sat back down, a smile returning to his face.

"Yeah... Feels like it just started, but now it's almost over." Kate stated, letting out a sad sigh, but then smiled again. "Three months sure go by quickly in this city, huh?"

"That's why they call a minute here a New York minute. Heheh..." Alex replied with a smirk before looking over at Will, noticing his finger-less gloves closely. "By the way, are you still wearing those gloves, Will? Really?"

"Hey... Finger-less gloves are awesome." Will replied, pointing a finger at Alex.

"No they're not, Will." Kate said, making Will look over at her surprisingly as Kate waved her arm out, showing Will the people around them. "Look around... Do you see anyone else wearing them?"

For a moment, Will looked around and saw nobody else in the park wearing finger-less gloves. When he did, he just closed his eyes and turned his head away from Kate. "Whatever... I still think they're cool." he stated, making Kate giggle and roll her eyes at how he was acting.

"Man... Do you guys realize that by tomorrow we'll be freshmen in High School." Alex stated with a smile, making his friends smile back at him.

"I know... Three fifteen year old friends heading into the big leagues of education and stuff." Kate replied, already imagining what her High School experience is gonna be like with Alex and Will around. "I can see it now..."

"Hey... We're not the only ones moving to new grades, you know?" Will stated, making Alex and Kate look at him curiously. "My little brother and sister are moving into the third grade, and they're excited about it."

"You mean the twins?" Alex asked with a smile returned to his face. "Zachary and Tiffany?"

"That's right." Will answered with a nod. "Or as I call them... The little troublemakers."

"They're gonna love going into third grade. I remember mine, and it was the best." Kate stated before smiling over at Alex. "That was where I met you, Alex. Remember?"

"Oh yeah... I remember that." Alex replied with a smile too at Kate before looking over at Will. "And didn't we meet in the second grade, Will?"

"That's what I recall." Will answered with a nod before smiling up at the sky. "Sure feels like that was yesterday too."

"I'll say." Alex replied as he and Kate smiled up at the sky too, thinking back on all the time the three of them had together up until now.

While the three friends were remembering the times they shared, they were unaware that the same little girl in white that apparently was following Alex was watching them close by. She was hiding behind one of the park trees, gazing at them with curiosity at first, but then smiled. In a way, their friendship seemed interesting to her, and like before, when a few kids ran pass where she was, she disappeared again without a trace.

"By the way, Alex..." Kate said, looking over at Alex, catching his attention. "Does your brother know you're moving into High School now?"

"Oh yeah, he knows about it." Alex answered with a smile before looking back up at the sky. "Mom told him about it, and he wished me good luck once I start it."

"Sounds like your brother all right." Will replied, thinking about Alex's older brother a little. "That Ronald though sure is a good guy."

"Wonder how he's doing since he left for College?" Kate asked as Alex looked back at her and Will.

"We get letters from him from time to time. Says he's doing well up in Washington." Alex stated, remembering that his older brother's College was up in Washington D.C., near the capital he recalled.

"Man he's lucky to be going to a place like that." Will replied, feeling a little jealous. "I wish I could go there someday."

"Only if you work hard enough you can, right?" Kate replied with a smile before letting out a sigh, thinking about how Alex has a brother, and Will has two little siblings. "You know... You guys are so lucky to have siblings. I on the other hand don't."

"Oh yeah, that's right... You're an only child." Will replied as he and Alex looked back at Kate. "I always wonder what that's like."

"It's okay. Though I wish I didn't get all my parent's attention." Kate stated with an embarrassed smile. "Sometimes it can be a little too much for me."

"Oh come on... They just love you, that's all." Alex replied with a smile. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Responding to that, Kate closed her eyes happily and smiled at Alex, believing he was right in a way. She did love her parents back, even though their affection could be a little exhausting at times for her. However, when she reopened her eyes, out of nowhere, a tremor was felt, shaking the ground around the park and around New York. Surprised, Alex, Will, and Kate quickly held on to the park bench as it happened, while everyone else around tried to either maintain their balance, fall, or hold or trying to hold on to something else while letting out some screams of terror.

"W-Whoa...!" Kate exclaimed as she, Alex, and Will held on to the park bench for dear life. "W-What's...happening?!"

"E-Earthquake!" Alex exclaimed, stating the obvious.

"In New York?!" Will asked, knowing that earthquakes don't normally happen in New York.

While the tremor was still being felt all around New York, the sky suddenly changed from blue with white clouds to a strange pattern of green shades of lights, moving quickly across the sky like it was some kind of computer chip. Not many of the people noticed this, since they were too busy trying to not lose their balance from the earthquake, but Alex noticed the sky's reflection in the park fountain nearby, confusing him.

"Huh...?" he said as he looked up and was shocked when he saw how different the sky was now. "W-What in the world...?! The sky...!"

Hearing Alex's shout, Kate and Will looked up too and were also shocked when they saw how different the sky looked now. Just then, unexpectedly, the strange sky started to emit a blinding light across New York, which nobody but Alex, Will, and Kate noticed, blinding only them.

"W-What's...going on?!" Kate asked, turning her head down with her friends with their eyes shut tight to avoid the light.

"I have no idea!" Will exclaimed back.

Then, in just under a minute, the light suddenly disappeared, and the sky appeared to have returned to normal. When it did, Alex, Will, and Kate opened their eyes and noticed the tremor had stopped, allowing them to let go of the bench and took a moment of relieve that they were okay.

"Oh...my...gosh." Will said, still a little shocked from what happened.

"You can...say that again." Alex replied, feeling the same way as Will, along with Kate.

"What...was that...all about?" Kate asked, taking a few small deep breaths to calm herself down. "That...was weird."

"Weird...? That was completely out of the ordinary." Will stated, turning his head toward Kate. "Stuff like that doesn't normally happen. Not even in New York."

"Well something happened." Kate replied, looking at Will with a bit of concern in her eyes. "But what was it though?"

As Alex listened to his friends try to figure out what exactly happened, when he finally calmed down, he looked around and the park and was shocked again by what he was seeing. "Um... G-Guys... Look..." he said, pointing a finger out at the people as Kate and Will looked like he said and were also shocked by what they saw.

"W-What the...?!" Will exclaimed as he and Kate noticed that nobody in the park was moving, not even the birds or the leaves that were blown in the air.

"What's going on now?!" Kate asked, seeing that everyone and everything appeared to be frozen in time or something.

"Okay... I'm officially freaked out now." Will stated, taking a few steps back till he hit the back of his legs on the fountain. "Why isn't everyone but us moving?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Alex replied as he and Kate kept looking around the park, confirming everyone and everything wasn't moving at all. "It's like the whole world just stopped."

"How is that even possible?" Kate asked before looking over at her friends. "It's not like that can just happen instantly, right? There must be a reason for it, right?"

"Oh sure, there's always a reason, but here's something I don't understand... How come we aren't frozen?!" Will asked, having a freaked out expression now.

"How do you expect me to know that?!" Kate asked back, starting to have the same expression as Will. "This sort of thing doesn't just happen!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Will exclaimed back, becoming more freaked out.

"Guys...! Just calm down! We can figure this out, but not if we're screaming at each other!" Alex exclaimed loudly at his friends, making them turn their heads at him, but when they did, they're eyes suddenly widen, like they were surprised, which made Alex a little confused. "What?"

At that moment, Will pointed a finger at something that was passed Alex, making him turn around slowly, and when he did, he saw the same little girl in white that had been watching him and friends earlier. She just stood there several yards from them, smiling, and it appeared she was able to move since she blinked at them. At first, Alex and his friends were confused, but then Alex smiled nervously at the girl.

"Um... H-Hey there, little girl." he greeted, but the girl said nothing in response. "A-Are you...stuck in all this too?"

"She can move, so..." Will said, figuring that the little girl was in the same situation they were in.

"Are you scared by all of this?" Kate asked, growing a worrying smile back on her face for the little girl, but she only shook her head in response, saying no to Kate's question, but that made her confused. "Um... Okay?"

"How is she not scared by what's happening?" Will asked, also a little confused like Kate was. "That's just weird. Almost as weird as what's going on."

"Maybe...she knows what's going on?" Alex replied as he looked back at his friends, but then got curious and looked back at the little girl. "Hey um... Do you know what's going on here? Why is everyone but the four us frozen?"

Alex waited for the girl to answer, but she didn't. She just kept smiling at them, making Alex more confused, and a little weirded out at the same time. "Um... Hello?" he asked as Will and Kate were started to become confused and weirded out as well. "Little girl...? Do you not understand what I'm...?"

When Alex made a step towards the little girl while trying to ask his question, she suddenly turned around and ran off, surprising him and his friends. "H-Hey...!" Alex exclaimed as he and friends quickly ran after her. "Stop!"

"Where are you going?!" Kate asked as she ran, while Will was becoming more weirded out by this.

"Okay, now she's running from us!" he exclaimed, starting getting a little suspicious about the little girl. "Does anyone else not find that a little strange?!"

"You know, that is strange!" Kate replied, looking over at Will before looking forward at Alex. "But why would she run from us?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"I think it does if she knows something about what's happening!" Alex exclaimed as he and his friends exited the park and headed into the streets after the little girl.

"You think so?!" Kate asked as Alex nod in reply while running.

"I just know so!" Alex exclaimed back, not letting the strange little girl out of sight. "I don't know what, but I plan to find out!"

"No argument there!" Will exclaimed back, agreeing to how Alex was feeling, and so was Kate as she nod in reply then picked up the pace with the boys, hoping the catch the little girl soon.

* * *

 _ **~New York City, City Streets, Day Time~**_

As the three friends ventured down the streets of New York, chasing after the strange little girl, they noticed many of the people of city were frozen as well. No matter what street they ran down next, nothing was moving but them and the little girl. Will couldn't help but notice this, and when he did, he started to become a little more freaked out, along with Kate, but Alex just kept his sight on the little girl, bound and determined not to lose her.

"Alex...! S-Slow down!" Kate exclaimed, noticing Alex was breaking off ahead of them little by little.

"Wait for us, man!" Will exclaimed too, but Alex just kept going and going as he increased his speed even more.

Just then, Alex saw the little girl turn into an alley, which surprised Alex at first, but then he grew that determined look of his again. _I don't know what her game is, but I'm gonna find out._ he thought as he turned into the alley too and stopped, seeing the little girl had stopped too.

* * *

 _ **~New York City, Alleyway, Day Time~**_

Her back was facing Alex, and she was only several yards from him. However, before Alex could take two steps toward her, Will and Kate turned into the alley as well, a little out of breath as Alex turned and was a little surprised to see them, like he forgotten about them for a moment.

"Guys..." he said, putting his hands on his hips while Will and Kate had their knees bent with their hands on them and eyes closed, trying to catch their breath. "About time you caught up."

"Well... We would've...caught up...sooner...if you...haven't been...running so fast!" Will exclaimed as he caught his breath and stood up straight again, giving a glare at Alex, along with Kate as she stood up straight too after catching her breath as well.

"Seriously, Alex... I can't believe you tried going after her alone like that." Kate said, making Alex wave his hands at them, grinning nervously.

"S-Sorry, guys, but... Look..." he apologized, then turned around and showed that the little girl stopped running, surprising his friends.

"She...just stopped?" Will asked, raising a brow. "First she ran from us, led us here, and now this?"

"Maybe she froze like everyone else in the city." Kate stated, but Alex wasn't so sure if that was true.

"Hmm... I don't know..." he replied as he took a few steps toward the strange little girl, who turned around and looked down at the ground, making Alex confused, but then he got serious. "Hey...! What's the big deal just running off from us like that?! Who are you?! What's going on here?!"

"Alex..." Kate said, surprised to hear how he was talking to the little girl, but she can see how serious and angry he was from a distance, so she chose not to say anymore, along with Will, he was almost as serious as Alex was right now.

"...Well...?" Alex asked, waiting for an answer from the little girl as she slowly raised her head up at him, showing that her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, they were glowing with white light all around them, surprising him. "Ah...! What the...?!"

Will and Kate were also surprised as they gasped, while Alex took a few steps back towards them. Then, as if it they weren't already surprised enough, they were surprised even more when they saw the little girl started hovering off the ground as her entire body emitted a powerful glow of light along with her eyes. Then she slowly spread her arms out towards Alex and his friends and her long black hair started waving in multiple directions behind her, freaking them out even more.

"Okay...! That is no ordinary little girl!" Will exclaimed, pointing a finger up at her.

"Who... Who is she?!" Kate asked, hiding behind Alex for some form of protection, a little scared.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Alex replied, bravely taking a step towards the strange little girl. "W-Who...are you?!"

Just then, as if she heard Alex's question that time, she turned her head down towards him, surprising him, and also terrifying him a little, but then the little girl smiled, which him confused. However, that confused expression turned to his left arm as he noticed a strange white glow around it, surprising him as he noticed taking form around his arm. "W-What the...?!" he asked, while Kate and Will noticed the same thing was happening on their left arms too.

"W-What's going on now?!" Kate asked, seeing the light take form around her left arm.

"I have no idea!" Will replied as he saw the light take form around his left arm as well.

A minute later, the light had finished taking full form around their arms, and a strange device was suddenly attached to them and in different colors. Alex's had a light blue top and a black under, while Will's had a light red top and a black under, and Kate's had a light green top and black under. The devices appeared to be a strange form of arm gauntlet with a huge screen in the center and yellow buttons below them, along with a red square looking on in the center of those yellow ones.

The moment these strange devices were around their arms, the three friends were shocked as they saw the black screen turn on and heard a strange feminine voice from them. "DIGIDESTINED... THESE ARE YOUR D-GAUNTLETS. USE THEM WISELY." the voice said, sounding like an adults voice, so it couldn't be the little girl, but still, Alex and his friends where shocked even more when they heard this.

"What...the...?" Will asked as he gazed closely at his so called D-Gauntlet, along with Alex and Kate at theirs.

"D-Gauntlets...?" Kate asked, finding the name a little weird to her.

"DigiDestined...?" Alex asked, finding that word the weirdest as he looked back at the strange little girl still hovering with light around her nearby. "Hey...! What is this?! What are you trying to pull here?!"

"Alexander... William... Katelyn..." the little girl said, surprising the three friends, for they finally heard her young child voice, but sounded like she was more mature than she appeared. "I know you three have a lot of questions, but they must wait. Right now, the Digital World needs the trinity DigiDestined to help it. Please..."

At first, Alex, Will, and Kate were surprised, but also confused, for they had no idea what she was talking about, but then, they were surprised again when a strange circle of light appeared under them. Caught by surprise, the three friends looked down and noticed that they were floating up a little as they watched the ground beneath them turned into glowing light within the circle. Then, the three friends fell into the light beneath them, screaming as they appeared to have gone through a strange portal.

Once the three friends had vanished into the portal, the strange little girl closed her eyes and smiled. "Good luck, DigiDestined... We will meet again in time." she said as she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, along with the portal she made.

When she did disappear though, everything in New York started moving again. Of course, nobody knew they were frozen in time, but rather relieved that the mysterious tremor was gone. Although, nobody knew that Alex, Will, and Kate had disappeared.

* * *

 _ **~Portal Between the Worlds~**_

After being sucked into the portal below them, Alex, Will, and Kate were seen falling down what appeared to be an endless tunnel that looked like it was made of glowing light blue ones and zeros. They just went down and down, and there appeared to be no sign of a bottom anywhere in sight as they screamed in terror for a moment.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Alex screamed as he was being flipped around multiple times before regaining some balance, seeing a glowing light coming to his sight below him and his friends. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN ASKING MYSELF ALL DAY!" Will exclaimed, noticing the light far below them too.

"I THINK I'M GONNA HURL!" Kate exclaimed, seeing the light as well, but also really felt like she was gonna throw up, but managed to hold it back to look at Alex with a really scared expression. "A-ALEX...! WHERE ARE WE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW...! BUT I THINK WE'RE ABOUT TO BE SOMEWHERE ELSE VERY SOON!" he replied as he and his friends noticed the light getting brighter and brighter as they screamed once again while they were being sucked completely into it.

* * *

 ** _~Digital World, Gamma Woods, Day Time~_**

Once they were sucked into the light, everything went blank afterwards. Where Alex was though, he was slowly waking up as he was lying his back on the ground with his arms and legs spread out a little. Apparently he landed in some kind of woods, but there was no sign of Will or Kate anywhere around him, not that he knew that yet.

"Ugh... My head..." he said as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling slightly dizzy after what felt like a long fall. "Jeez... What...happened...? Ugh..."

As Alex opened his eyes a little more, he noticed the trees around him, which surprised him a little, but he was still a little too dizzy to show it. When he turned his head to the right though, his eyes suddenly widen up when he noticed a strange creature near him, smiling.

"Hey..." the creature greeted, sounding like a young boy. "About time you woke up. I was wondering when you would."

The strange creature appeared to be a small dragon that was roughly half Alex's height. He was light blue all around his body and tail, but tan around his lower jaw and reached down around his stomach. He had two orange red horns in the shape of the letter Y on his head, bright orange red eyes, sharp teeth, three sharp finger claws and toes, and orange red wings on his back that didn't look like they were capable of flight.

Seeing this strange dragon near him, leaning his body a little to get a closer look at Alex, Alex had no idea how to respond, but he was definitely feeling a little freaked out. It was worse when everything else happened, but this, to him, felt like it was the weirdest thing of them all.

"...Hi." the dragon greeted again, but Alex, with his eyes still widen at the dragon, slowly opened his mouth, but in a freaked out matter.

"Eeeeeeeeeee... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, and did so loud that it could be heard around the area of the woods he was in, while dragon was surprised at first, but then found it a little funny.

"Wow..." the dragon said, a smile returned to his face. "And here I thought a Seahomon was loud. Heheh..."

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
